Pregnant mothers and expecting fathers
by RedDevil11
Summary: Collection of one shots about the pregancies of the Story Brooke women (Mostly Emma and Regina) carrying magical babys. Will contain: Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, Snowing, Wicked Cricked, August/Lily. NEW!:6: Belle thinks she's cursed. New: 7 Killian gives advice to August when they both midnight shopping for their pregnant wives
1. Let mommy sleep (CS)

**Hey, so this is a selection of one-shots, about the women of Story Brooke during their pregnancies.**

 **It will contain: Captain Swan (mostly), Outlaw Queen (a lot), Rumbelle, Snowing, Wicked Cricket, August/Lily and everything that comes to my mind.**

 **I will try to mark the chapters for which ship they contain (unless there are to many, can happen)**

 **This first ones are Captain Swan.**

 **This one is about Emma having trouble sleeping because her baby daughter won't stop kicking. And Killian might find a way to get her to sleep.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and I'm always open to ideas what else I could write in this stories :)**

 **Part 1: Let mommy sleep**

The full moon was shining right into their bedroom when Killian was woken from his sleep. For a moment he tried to figure out what had woken him.

Just then he felt Emma move beside him. She made a funny noise, something between a hiss and a sob.

He carefully wrapped his arms around his wife and caressed her bulging belly. Just like that she slapped his hand away from her belly.

"No, don't pet her. I'm mad at her. _Your_ daughter just won't let me sleep. Again.", she complained.

He ignored her protest and went down, so his head was resting next to her belly.

"Hey, little pirate. I know it must be really boring in there, just growing and sleeping, nothing else to do. But keeping your mommy up is really bad form. She does everything to keep you healthy and strong, even gave up that dark brew she drank every morning to wake her up. She really loves you, but she needs her sleep. So be a good girl and let her sleep.", he mumbled to her belly loud enough for Emma to hear, while caressing it.

Emma gave him a confused look. "Well, now see that, she stopped kicking." She got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. "I'll just go to the bathroom and then maybe I can get some sleep."

Killian waited for her to get back. When she did, her expression was back to angry.

"This little…. She just started kicking again once I was out the door!"

Emma crawled under the covers and laid her head on Killian's chest. He wrapped his one arm around his wife to hold her tight and the other wandered back to her belly.

"Now, really, little one. I thought we agreed you would let your mommy sleep. This is really bad form, lass."

Again, Emma gave him a confused look before she said: "Keep talking."

"What do you mean, love? Why should I keep talking?"

"Because our daughter stops kicking when you do. Should have known that. Daddy's little girl before she is even born.", Emma explained smiling.

She cuddled back to his chest and demanded: "Go ahead, pirate. Tell us a good night story."

Killian chuckled and placed a kiss on his wife's head, before he started: "Once upon a time, there was a dashing pirate and a beautiful princess…"


	2. Hot chocolate (Emma)

**So, this one is about her children annoying a pregnant Emma with their fighting, so they make her dinner to make up for it. But the chocolat they brought Emma is suddenly hot.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Part 2: Hot chocolate**

Emma slammed the door behind her and threw her boots on the floor. This day was just horrible. She hadn't slept much last night, because her newest baby had kicked her all night. The whole morning she had spent over the toilet throwing up, which resulted in her refusing to eat breakfast. Her father had let her do mostly just the paper work, which seemed to just not end. And the only criminal she had tried to catch today, a former lost boy spraying graffiti at the wall of a shop, had escaped her because she had stumbled over her own feet.

She just wanted to go to her bed and not see a soul for the rest of the day.

But as she went into the kitchen to get some food, she was greeted by her children yelling at each other.

"You always get the last cookie! This one is mine. You already had two! You can't always get everything because you are so little!", Henry shouted, holding the cookie jar.

His little sister Dawn tried to get the jar from him. "I'm not little! And I want the cookie! You had two pieces of cake yesterday. So I get the cookie!"

"Well, my other mom had baked them for me! Next time complain to her to bake you cake!"

The fighting went on, until they realized that Emma was standing in the kitchen. She was rubbing her temple to calm down. She really couldn't deal with the noises right now. She just wanted peace and silence.

"Mommy, Henry just won't let me have the last cookie!" "Because she just had two cookies! I get to have one, too. Tell her that, mom!" "I'm younger! I get to have more sweets than you!" "No, you don't!" "Yes, I…"

"Silence!", Emma screamed. "I come home having a hard day, just wanting silence and the two of you just can't stop fighting over a freaking cookie! I don't want to hear any of you today! I just want a bit peace, is that too much to ask?" She broke into tears and rushed to her bedroom.

She didn't want to scream at her children, but she just couldn't take it. It was too much.

So she buried herself under the covers, rubbed over her bulging pregnancy belly and tried to rest.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Mom, it's us. We just wanted to bring you dinner.", she heard Henry's voice through the door.

"Come in, honey.", she answered, sitting up in her bed.

Henry and Dawn came in. Henry carried a tray with strawberries, grapes, salad and grilled cheese. His sister carried a cup and gave it to her.

"We're sorry, we fought so loud, mom. We know you need rest as our little brother is giving you a hard time sleeping lately. So we made you dinner. With the promise to not fight so much anymore."

Emma set down the cup and the tray and went to hug her children.

"I'm sorry, I screamed at you. I really shouldn't have. I'm just so tired and… well, pregnancies make me whiny."

Now she looked at the tray. "Wow, you two really outdid yourselves." "Well, we didn't know what you were in the mood for. And dad always does that too. So we thought we'd bring you a selection and take care of the remains.", Henry explained.

"Well, you did the right thing. Now, come, sit down and enjoy this feast with me."

Henry sat down on Emma's left side as Emma lifted Dawn up to her right.

Dawn looked at her with big eyes, as Emma inspected the cup. "Henry made the food, but I made the cocoa all alone!", she said proudly.

Emma sipped at the cup. It was made with cold milk and had lumps of cocoa powder in it. Obviously Henry hadn't let his sister make it with hot milk so she wouldn't burn herself.

"Well, this is really good. You both did a really great job.", Emma explained stroking over her daughters head.

"Henry didn't let me make hot cocoa. I know you like that more. I could warm it up, if you like, mommy." Dawn offered her little hand, already sparkling from her light magic.

Emma shook her head. "No, sweety. It's alright. Tastes just as good." She took another sip, being careful not to shiver. The milk was so freezing cold it must have come right from the fridge. But she could just let it stand for a while so it would lose the cold.

After a while of Henry and Dawn telling Emma what they had done that day, Emma reached for the cup again only to find it to be lurking warm.

Emma gave her daughter a stern look. "Dawn, I thought I had told you to not make the cocoa warm."

But just one look at her daughter showed her, that she hadn't done it. Finding out if Dawn had done something was really easy. "I didn't do it.", Dawn protested.

Henry gave his mother a look. "Maybe you did it yourself without realizing, mom." Emma just shook her head. "No, even when I use magic by accident I feel it. But if neither of us was it, why is the cocoa warm?"

As she wanted to look at her daughter again, she found her with her little head pressed to her mother's belly. "My little brother doesn't like very cold cocoa.", she simply answered.

Emma looked at her daughter in confusion. Killian and she only had the ultrasound to find out the gender in about four days. So no one could know what gender the baby actually had.

"So, I guess you both want a brother.", she stated, as Henry and Dawn had both referred to the baby as their brother. "

"No, mom, we somehow feel it. With Dawn I did too. With this one we both obviously do.", Henry explained.

Emma didn't believe that, but she let her children have their wish. "Well let's see, if your _brother_ will heat my grilled cheese as well.", she joked and took the sandwich in her hand. Just to find it warm, as well.

 **I hope you liked it. Would make me really happy if you let me know, what you thought of it. Reviews make me write more and faster ;)**


	3. Some alone time (OQ)

_**Hey guys, it's been some time. I had a little block (and vacation without my computer). But here is the next story, a little Outlaw Queen. I hope you like it. (And even if it may seem so at some times, it's not M rated)**_

 **Part 3 - Some alone time**

It was not that easy for Regina to get some alone time with her husband having their two sons running around the house. But she was determined to make it work somehow as long as their third son wasn't born yet. And romance would probably be gone for quiet some time.

So Regina hurried home during her lunch break and prepared the house. She laid out rose petals, lit some candles, opened a bottle of alcohol free sparkling wine (she was, after all, pregnant) and slipped on a sexy set of red lace and her black silk robe.

After everything was prepared in the bedroom, she was just about to go downstairs, when she saw her husband standing in the door, a grin spreading on his handsome face.

"I hope it was me you were expecting, milady.", Robin joked as he walked towards his wife. His eyes roamed over her body like he has never seen her in someting like this.

"Now you got me. I was actually waiting for Friar Tuck. Always had a thing for old, bold men in brown robes." Regina looked him in the eyes, mischief written all over her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

Robin stared right back at her with an intense look. The air practically sparking from the sexual tension.

"Sorry, your majesty, but now you have to settle with me. But we'll better hurry before your husband comes home."

Before Regina could return a funny comment about her husband, he had already lifted her to their bed and had thrown her robe to the bedroom floor.

He whispered " So beautiful. And all mine" as his lips travelled down her body, making her moan.

After freeing him from his cloths, Regina laid back on her back and let her husband worship her body.

Suddenly she whined in pain.

Robin stopped in his track. "What is it, Regina? Is everything alright?"

She just pulled him up for a kiss and said: "Everything's fine. The baby just kicked. Hard."

With a reliefed smile, Robin returned to his earlier task.

After a moment, Regina's pleasured moan turned into another whining from feeling the baby kick.

After the forth time, Robin sighed and laid back next to his wife.

"It seems our son doesn't like us to have sex today, my dear."

Regina flashed him a weak smile. "I thought we would still have about four months before he does that." She rested her head on her husband's chest.

Suddenly, they heared doors being opened and banged shut and heard Henry shouting something about his last periods being free, because of someone being sick.

Robin just laughed and said: " And now we see were the baby got the interrupting his parents from."

 ** _So, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments make me write faster ;)_**

 ** _Next up is Wicked Cricket, maybe even by tommorrow. It will be about Zelena freaking out about having twins (someone specific gave me the idea with a comment on the epilog of "Becoming a family")._**

 ** _And I'm always open for more suggestions._**


	4. Make it two

**_Hey guys, here is the Wicked Cricket I promised. Was actually planned as a short one, but this ship always gets out of hand with me :-O Hope you don't mind._**

 ** _So, this is about Zelena freaking out about having twins and being a good mother. And everyone thinks they can help her overcome her fear. But maybe she just needs the help of someone unexpected._**

 ** _I hope you like it._**

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Part 4: Make it two**

Twins.

Zelena stared at the monitor in shock. She had just wanted to find out what gender her baby had. And now that.

Twins.

Zelena had grown up with an alcoholic adoptive father, who had never wanted her and had been a horrible parent. Her birthmother had abounded her and her adoptive mother hadn't lived long enough for Zelena to remember if she had been a good mother.

What did she know about being a mother? And not only for one child, but two?

She was brought back to reality, when her husband pressed her hand lightly and gave her a proud and happy smile.

"Oh darling, isn't that great! We will have two little boys! You have made the happiest man alive."

Archie got up, sat down next to her and put his arm around his wife. He pressed a kiss on her head as Dr. Whale put her shirt back over her stomach and left the room.

"Are you happy, darling?", Archie asked her, his face lit with happiness and love. She put on a smile and said in her usual confident way: "Of course, dear. What is there not to be happy about?"

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, she sat in her sister's living room and watched her play with her sons. Tom was still littlle so he basically found everything funny.

"What is bothering you?", Robin asked as he sat down next to his sister-in-law.

Zelena let out a tired sigh. All day she had been busy telling everyone how happy she was. And she had watched Archie honestly being happy about it. Maybe she could share her despair with at least one person.

"It scares me to have twins. I think i can barely handle one child. I will surely mess everything up. I'm not like my sister. I grew up with no real parents. How should i know anything about being a good mother? Look at Regina, she makes it look so easy. She raised Henry all by herself for a long time. I couldn't do this."

"Good thing, you don´t have to do it alone.", Robin replied.

She laughed sarcasticly. "Yeah, Archie is all happy about it. He could even do this on his own."

"Maybe, but you also have your family. Your sister, me, your nephews and all the rest. You might not know how to be a great mom. But this family has enough great parents to help you when you don't know what to do."

Robin patted Zelena's shoulder before getting back to his wife. She flashed him a smile and returned to watching her sister and her nephews.

Everyone thought this is so easy. Well, she had to try everything to forget her fears and make it easy.

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archie unhooked Pongo from his leash to let him run free in the apartment. The dog instantly went to his water bowl, refreshing after the walk home from Archie's office.

After hanging his coat and petting Pongo while passing him, he went to look for his wife.

As he walked through the hall he heard classic music coming from a room.

When they had learned they were having a baby, they had cleared out Archie's study to make room for the baby.

In this room he found his wife. She had an old white shirt on, a cap on her head and held a paint brush in her hand. One wall of the room was covered in light blue. On the other side of the room were many bags filled with baby cloths and stuffed animals.

The only piece of furniture not being covered by plastic sheets was an old desk which was covered by books about pregnancies, babies, being a first time parent and twins. Next to the books was an iPod, playing classic music.

"Zelena, what is going on? Why are you coloring the wall?", Archie asked concerned. He went to her and took the brush out of her hand so she would face him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm being a good mother. This morning, I went to the book shop and bought every book about pregnancies and babies that the got. Then I went to this new baby clothing store and bought some boy outfits. Two of each, of course. Then I bought the paint. Oh, and I ordered beds, but I couldn't pick them up without a bigger car. But Charming agreed to help me with this.", Zelena explained while putting stuff around the room.

"Oh, close the door, dear. We don't want Pongo to get in touch with the paint."

Archie grabbed both her wrists to make her pause and face him again.

"Zelena, honey, I think we have been through this before. After I proposed to you. You were so scared that you could do something wrong, so you set everything up you thought was necessary to do it right. But I will tell you exactly what I told you then. You are not alone in this. We will do everything together. I will be there every step of the way."

Zelena's lineaments softened as she sat down at the desk and let her husband comfort her.

"I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant. And now we are having twins. This is just too much. And maybe it also made having children so real. A real human being is growing inside of me. Well, actually two. I'm just… what do I know about being a mother? I had no role models while growing up." She let her head sink to her husband's shoulder.

"You also didn't have a magic teacher while growing up. And you can handle it perfectly. You're a natural without any instructions. And you will be as a mother, too. I know that. You are a strong, determined, good-hearted woman. There is nothing you can't do."

It felt nice to have her husband believe in her. But that was, after all, his job. And she just wasn't convinced yet.

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, she went town to pick up the beds with Charming's help. She still had some time to pass, so she stopped at the diner for snack.

She saw her sister at the table, obviously having her lunch break. After ordering her food, she sat down with her.

"How do you know, you are a good mother?", Zelena asked right away after taking a seat.

Regina thought for a moment and then replied: "You don't. It is a hard job. You make so many mistakes. And even if you don't, someone will always tell you, you are making one. Or your children scream at you for being mean to them. Or you fight with your husband about the right way of parenting. And as you have children with the cricket you will probably do that a lot. There is no right way to do it."

Zelena looked at her sister in shock. She had always thought that Regina loved being a mom. And her youngest son was not even two.

"But", Regina continued, "then there are moments were you get a mother's day card and breakfast in bed. Moments when your children smile and laugh with you, hug you and kiss you. Moments when they want you by their side instead of anyone else, even their father. Moments when they tell you, you are the best mom in the world. And moments that they tell you they love you. And those moments are worth every shit life throws at you. So don't be scared about not handling the bad things. Be excited for the good things."

She caressed her older sister's hand over the table. When Zelena's order came, Regina let go of her hand. Then she continued: "And you are lucky. I know you did not want only one child. Being an only child is not that amusing. So, you got that all done in one go. And you get to go through every phase just one time. I'm not looking forward to Tom's "no"-phase. And to think I have two kids, who have not hit puberty yet. At least we don't have a girl. Robin would be too nice with boys around a girl. Or maybe he would be too strict. That would be nice for a change."

But Zelena didn't listen to her sister anymore. Zelena had been worried about having to handle to babies, but she didn't think about "no"-phases and puberty and all this other things yet.

It got more terrifying every moment. But maybe she should just focus on the babies now and leave the frightening growing-up things for later days.

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, she sat in the truck of Charming, driving home with the parts of the beds in the back.

Charming briefly looked at her and said with a smile: "I heard you are a bit scared about being a good parent."

Zelena sighed a bit annoyed. "Yes, yes, I know. I have nothing to worry about. I have Archie and a very big family to support me. I heard that all in the last few days."

Charming's smile got a bit embarrassed, but he still continued. "Well, that is true. But I also wanted to let you know how scared I was about being a good parent. With Emma, with Neal and with Leo. I still learn every day. And I think I get better every time I try. It's a task every parent has to take. Even your sister had to learn how to be that. She wasn't perfect. Neither was Snow or Emma or Belle or anyone. We were all scared but we all got through it. By learning. And so will you"

"Thank you, Charming. That was really helpful.", she replied. Nice try, she thought, but if her sweet and understanding husband couldn't soothe her, who could?

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Pongo, it's nice everyone thinks I can do it. But I'm not so sure. Somehow, I need to prove to myself I can actually do it. But how?" The Dalmatian just looked at her, turned back and pulled on the leash.

"Oh boy, were are you going now?", she asked before being pulled very hard by the dog. She had trouble even to hold onto the leash.

Then Pongo stopped suddenly and got all excited, even barking in joy.

She smiled at the dog and petted him. "You have a solution to everything, don't you? Such a good boy."

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Archie came home, he was welcomed by his wife rushing to his side.

"I have a surprise for you!", she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his mouth.

"Well, I'm happy to see you are in better mood. Was someone able to help you with your doubts?", he asked curious after returning the kiss.

Zelena took her husband by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

"Actually, yes. In fact, Pongo has." Archie shot a confused look.

Zelena just laughed. "You'll understand in a minute, darling."

Before Zelena opened the door, Archie heard barking. Nothing strange about it, as they had a dog. But that barking didn't sound familiar.

As the two stepped into the room, he understood why he didn't recognize the barking.

Zelena took his hands and gave him a coy blink with her eyelashes.

"I hope you don't mind. I was out with Pongo when he dragged me to the animal shelter and we saw this beautiful Dalmatian. The man said she usually doesn't like people, so she didn't get adopted yet. But when Pongo approached her, she was all excited. And even licked my hand. Charming pulled some strings and we could take her with us right away."

The female Dalmatian approached Archie and sniffed at him before returning to Pongo.

"Her name is Perdita and she is just the loveliest dog there is. Except for Pongo of course."

Both dogs lied in Pongo's basket, cuddling with each other.

"I'm happy we can give this cute dog a home. But how does that solve the problem?"

"Well, now I can practice handling two at once. I feel way more confident now."

"But, honey, you realize that in about five months we will have two babies and two dogs. I think this is a bit much to handle.", Archie said, being torn between confusion and concern.

His wife just wrapped her arm around him as they watched the dogs sleeping, a superior smile on her face. "Don't worry, darling. We will handle that together."

And five months later, when Arthur and Zachary Hopper were born, they had a lot to handle. Especially since they found out that Perdita was about to have a bunch of puppies.

But that is another story.

~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~WickedCricket~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **No, babies are not like dogs. But it helps her, that's the only thing that matters.**

 **And the name of the dog surprised me a bit, be because she has a slightly different name in the german version of 101 dalamtians (It's Perdi). Never even thought about her having a different name in the original.**

 **Well, the next one should will be about Emma and Regina being drawn to each other while being pregenant the last time the both are (NO SWAN QUEEN! But my brotp is Swan Queen). I hope I can finish it soon. But, sadly, I'm slow :-(**

 **Let me know, what you thought about the story (and the other ones). And I'm always open for suggestions (still not that inspired about a good Snowing story).**


	5. Drawn to you (Emma & Regina)

_**Wow, that took long. Sooo sorry...**_

 _ **This plays about seven or eight years in the future (except for the end).**_

 _ **By then, Emma already had Dawn (6 years) and Liam (2 years) and Regina had Tom (6 years).**_

 _ **Thanks to my awesome beta musicalfreak22**_

 _ **And, this is**_ _ **no Swan Queen romance story!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Drawn to you**

"It's really a funny coincidence, that Emma and Regina are pregnant at the same time again." Robin commented happily to Killian as they sat together at a table at Granny's.

Before Killian could say anything, Emma came back from the bathroom with a angrily and sat down next to her husband and across from Robin. They were waiting for her parents and Regina to join them, so they didn't sit in their usual booth.

"This is really the part about pregnancies I hate the most: the nausea." she stated grumpily. Killian tried to comfort her, but she just shoved his hands away, mumbling something about this being his fault in the first place.

After a moment, Regina and Snow came in. Snow explained that her husband had to get to kindergarten to pick up Leo, who had been in trouble once again, playing magical pranks on the other kids.

During Snow's explanation, Regina walked to Robin to sit next down to him, but as she passed Emma, she suddenly got a strange feeling and sat down next to her.

"Don't you want to sit with your husband?" Killian asked, amused, as he was caressing his wife's back.

Regina rolled her eyes, not in the mood for any more comments and attempted to get up and sit with her husband. But just as she stood up, Emma's hand shot up and pulled the other woman back down on the chair.

When she let go of Regina, Emma looked extremely confused. "Wow, what the hell was that?" she asked herself.

"So it's not just me. I felt it too. When I thought about sitting next to Robin, it was like I was pulled to you. What is this, now?" Regina said. The two women exchanged a confused look.

…

Three months later, Regina was restless. She was lying in bed and just couldn't sleep. Robin was next to her, deep in a peaceful slumber. After a while, she thought it was no use and got up. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake her husband or the children.

In the kitchen, she prepared herself a little midnight snack, as that usually calmed her and the baby. But her baby seemed to be even more restless than she was.

About a half an hour later, she felt the pull to just get out and take a late night stroll.

She wandered around for a while, only to end up at Granny's and to find Emma sitting there at one of the outside tables. When Emma saw her, her eyes widened.

"Seriously? Now this gets creepier every second. Don't tell me you felt the strange need to come here too?" Emma asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I did. I couldn't sleep and just felt the pull to get out." Regina explained as she sat down next to Emma.

"Do you think it's a curse or spell or something?"

"I don't think so, Emma. Besides, why would anyone do this? And what for? Though I'm still not sure what this is."

After a while they figured out that they hadn't seen each other for five days now and that with each passing day, they felt worse and more restless. Now that Henry was in college in Boston, they usually didn't see each other every day. Though their children Dawn and Tom, with the addition of Belle and Rumpel's son Andrew, were inseparable, it was most of the times theirs husbands or Belle who hosted the get-togethers or picked the children up from their playdates.

"So, we might not know what this is, but maybe it would be best, if we just arranged to see each other every day, to spare us any night strolls and stuff." Emma suggested.

…

"I think we have to be worried, mate." Killian stated, half joking, half uncomfortable, as they sat next to each other in a booth at Granny's a few weeks later.

Robin nodded as he looked to his wife and Emma sitting next to each other, across from them. Both women were always keen on seeing each other, which had never been the case before. And they always seemed excited to see each other.

What didn't bother their children clearly did bother their husbands.

"Do you think it will stop once the babies are here?" Robin asked in a low voice.

"I do hope so. Or we are both in quite some trouble. I'm not going to lose my Swan to your wife. Not going to happen."

Killian and Robin where quite relieved when their wives were very happy to not see each other for some time after they had both given birth to a daughter. And as their daughters grew up and were close as sisters, never standing to not see each other even for a day, they thought they had their answer why their wives had been like this during their pregnancies.

But Emma and Regina, who had both felt the pull to each other in that time to be really intense, didn't believe that was all the answer to the question.

…

Eighteen years later, they sat together in the city hall and thought back to that time.

"It's quite obvious now. I always told Robin it was a pull our daughter had to yours and not a pull I had to you. But I guess even the possibility had quite an effect on his ego." Regina laughed.

"I guess my parents can't claim any longer that their love is the truest love there is. They have to pass that title to their granddaughter now." Emma chuckled.

Just then, the music started playing and they watched Josephine Mills being walked down the aisle by Robin, and Eva Jones being walked down the aisle by Killian.

As both women had to wipe away some tears from their husbands' cheeks, they watched as their daughters, the truest love, tied the knot.


	6. Feel the magic in me (Belle)

_**I wrote this some weeks ago, but it seems it quite fits now. Enjoy! Thanks to my beta musicalfreak22 :)  
**_

 _ **...**_

 **Part 6: Feel the magic in me**

Regina was sitting in her office on a Monday morning. She was just starting on her day's work when someone busted through her door.

"Regina, I need your help, please! Something strange has happened!" It was Belle. She was out of breath, so she sat down in the chair across from Regina. Regina would not have tolerated such a behavior, but as Belle was six months pregnant, she was a bit nicer to her. Having the baby of the most hated man in town was bad enough as it was already for poor Belle.

"What is it, Belle?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I think the library is cursed! I was in there talking to Grumpy, and suddenly a cloud appeared over him," Belle explained, still out of breath.

"That sounds more like a matter for the sheriff department than for the mayor. What do you want from me?"

"A cloud magically appeared over Grumpy and rained on him. And there was no one in the library but him and me! With all due respect, but you are more experienced with detecting curses than Emma is."

Regina still didn't get it. "And why don't you ask you husband to check it out? He has more experience than anyone. It would be easier than to ask me."

"Well, I'm currently not talking to him after what he has done to everyone, especially Killian. And I don't want him going after someone putting up a prank spell to a place where his pregnant wife is working. Regina, please, help me!" Belle begged her. Regina sighed in annoyance and nodded.

…

"I don't see the problem, Belle. If Regina says it is nothing, I'm sure everything is alright. Stop worrying," Killian said to her later that day as the two of them sat together at Granny's while having lunch.

But Belle didn't seem calm at all. "It's not just that. I told you about the thing that happened the other day. I had a desperate craving for peanut butter, but I had forgotten to buy some. But when I looked into my cupboard, there was a fresh container inside. It had just appeared there. And no, I had not forgotten I had bought some. I had looked through the cupboard before and there had not been any. And the other day, Emma called me to tell me I had forgotten my scarf at the sheriff station, but when I turned around in my car, there it was."

Killian sighed, as he had already heard about the things Belle thought were happening around her. "Maybe Emma just thought it was your scarf, but it was really someone else's. She has been a bit confused sometimes since she got pregnant, I must say. Don't think too much of it, love."

"But that's not all. You don't know the whole story about this morning, Killian. I was sitting in the library and was talkeing to Grumpy. He was to have a date with Nova later that day, so he had gotten a new cologne. It was stinking so much; I was hopeing it would swash off. And just then, the cloud appeared and rained on him," She explained in despair. It was really frustrating that no one was taking her seriously anymore, just because she was pregnant.

Killian's amused expression didn't help. "So you don't just think someone is helping you or playing tricks on you, but is also reading your mind?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but…" she stopped as she saw Rumple approach her. He was always trying to convince her to take him back, for the sake of the child they'd soon have and because this child, this new son had finally changed him. But Belle had heard the talk of him changing too many times. Every time she heard him talk to her like that, she just wished he would be silent.

Rumple sat down next to her, not paying any mind to Killian's comments that he should stay away.

"Belle, I heard you were troubled today. I wish you had talked to me about it. I could have helped you," he said.

Killian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sure. In the end, it was you playing the tricks on her so she would take you back. Wouldn't surprise me."

Rumple turned to Killian. "I would never play tricks on my pregnant wife and scare her with it." Then he turned back to Belle. "Please, Belle, come back home. I will be better for you and our boy. I will be the man you always wanted. I swear." As he went on and on, Belle just pinched her eyes together and massaged her head. Why couldn't that man just shut up!

She was brought back by Killian's laughter. As she looked at Rumple, she knew why he was laughing. It appeared Rumple was mute. No matter how much he tried, no word were coming out of his mouth.

Killian, who was sitting across from her, was almost falling off his seat from laughing so hard.

After a while, Rumple managed to magically bring his voice back. His was in a foul mood. "Belle, you don't need to worry about anything. You are not cursed. It was the baby's magic. It seems to react to your emotions."

Now that Belle thought about it, it made sense. She would have to talk to Regina and Emma about how she could control the baby's magic. The two women had magic themselves and could surely teach her how to control her emotions better. It was only for another three months, so she would be able to handle that. She was just glad she wasn't cursed.

"Oh, I hope my child can do that, too! Mute the crocodile!" Killian said, having stopped laughing.

...

 _ **I hope you liked it. I will get to writing more one shots in this and Perfect little Family now. Unfortunatly, I still haven't come up with something good for Snow and Charming. The only ideas that keep storming in are Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen (which I love, but I want to do other ships do). If you happen to have any idea what I could write about Snowing (or another ship), let me know :)**_


	7. A lot to learn (August and Killian)

**Part 6: A lot to learn**

It was past midnight when August made his way into the 24 hours supermarket. He was really glad that thing had opened two years ago or else he would have had to drive over the town line to the next shop.

He had been sent here by his hungry, edgy and very hormonal pregnant wife Lily. She was craving chocolate ice cream. The vanilla ice cream in the freezer and the chocolate bar in the fridge hadn't pleased her. And after being accused of not loving her and being blamed – "you put me into this situation!" - August had given in and went to the store.

The dwarf standing behind the counter only gave him a lazy nod and didn't pay him any more attention. He went right to the ice cream section and grabbed the first chocolate one he could reach.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he suddenly heard a voice behind him. In his sleepy confusion, he didn't get the meaning of that. August turned to see Killian standing behind him with a cart full of sweets, poptarts, soda and cheese.

"I will pay for it, if that's what scares you," August said and attempted to go to the cashier, but Killian held him back.

"I'm a pirate, that is really none of my concern even if I'm married to a sheriff. No, I meant you just grabbed an ice cream box. From the cheapest brand."

"Well, I just need chocolate ice cream. Lily wanted some. So please let me leave, so I can get back to bed."

But Killian held him back again. "Mate, you see, your wife has sent you here because of her pregnancy cravings. You might think just any chocolate ice cream will do, but it won't. You have to pick the chocolate ice cream she likes. Or you will just wind up coming here again in half an hour."

"How would you know that?" August asked suspiciously.

Killian only chuckles. "Mate, I've been there. I know what it's like to have a demanding and hormonal wife at home who could hit you with her magic in the blink of an eye. During Emma's pregnancy with Dawn, I've spent many nights here trying to figure out what my wife wants. I spent many nights meeting Robin and Will here in the same situation. So let me tell you what nobody could tell us: take the brand she loves. And even better: don't take only the ice cream, but other things she usually likes. And tomorrow, you should go to the mall and stock up on things she likes, which you keep away from her and when she craves those things, you are prepared and you'll be her hero."

August eyed Killian's cart. He knew Emma was currently pregnant, too, with her third child.

"Then if you are prepared, why do you have to be here at this hour?" August asked a bit grumpy at being lectured.

"Well, for one, you can't always predict what your wife wants. Tonight, Emma wanted gouda, though she normally dislikes it. And cream filled olives. Can't be prepared for everything. And second, I also have a teenager at home who is still growing and eats basically everything, and a four year old pirate girl, who loves sweets and finds every place I hid those things."

Still not convinced, but not wanting to take a risk, August reached for Lily's favorite brand. He wanted to go to the cashier, but Killian held him back once more. "Here, take this. I saw your wife eating these at our place the other day. Just to be safe."

August took the bag of gummi worms with a weak nod, went to pay and left the store. Killian just shook his head at the other man taking only one container of ice cream and buying nothing salty. August would be back here in no time.

...

The next night, when August had followed Killian's advice and stocked sweets and everything, Lily demanded nachos and he happened to have just the ones she wanted. She was so happy and grateful, that he was being such a good husband.

So as his pregnant wife threw August onto their bed to show him just how grateful she was, August was seriously thinking about sending Killian a thank you note.


End file.
